


this is how we touch wands

by InkChi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkChi/pseuds/InkChi
Summary: this is my friends fic:)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	this is how we touch wands

After a long and hard journey. Dumbledore licked his lips, harry have you ever heard of wizards kiss. No harry said as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and harry could not resist. After they kissed Dumbledore said harry I think it is time we touched wands, ok said harry. Ahh said Dumbledore but i don’t feel it said harry, that's because you need to be a true wizard to feel the power of touching wands  
said Dumbledore. HARRY WAIT yelled Dumbledore WE FORGOT GET IN THE BED WITH ME. When they both were in bed they got quickly under the covers and the covers started bouncing up and down and Harry and Dumbledore started to make weird noises. After that they got up they were exhausted. Alright harry that should protect us from the  
Penis monsters said Dumbledore.  
ಠ_ಠ-¯\\_(ツ)_/¯-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
On a the scale copy and paste what you rate it and put your name next to it.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Minecraft man  
(·̿Ĺ̯·̿ ̿)  
creator  
(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
Michael jackson  
( ‾ʖ̫‾)  
Deez nuts  
( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)  
Your mom  
ಠ_ಠ  
dat boi  
(⌐□_□)  
Some Nerd  
ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ  
nerd  
( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)  
Some Dude On The Internet  
( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)  
Wade Watts  
( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^ )  
Dumbledore  
ッ  
SMOSH.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
A person with over 100 IQ  
ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ  
Inky the ink machine


End file.
